Lost in thought
by Minervarulezxx
Summary: Chapter 9 : Its what most of you have been waiting for. this is the final chapter but will our beloved Minerva run away from her feelings or act on the once and for all. MMHG lurve story. FINISHED.
1. Chapter 1

_disclaimer : i don't own harry potter or any of its characters, these belong to the very creative JK Rowling. _

_authors note_:_ just a quick drabble that came to me this morning, just a short fic from hermione's POV might leave this as a one shot unless you want me to continue :-) minervarulez x_

* * *

Lost in thought

Hermione sat at the front of the class again, lost in her own thoughts. She was in Transfiguration and the reason for her distraction was standing right in front of her trying to talk to her.

"Miss Granger….." came the voice "Miss Granger"

"What sorry Professor" Hermione replied snapping out of it.

"The class has already left"

"Sorry Professor McGonagall" Hermione blushed a deep shade of red, embarrassed at having been caught staring she quickly piled things into her bag and headed for the door

"Is everything alright Miss Granger, you seem to be getting distracted an awful lot these days, it concerns me, its not like you" Minerva replied

"I'm fine Professor, really I am, just got a lot of work to do" she lied looking into those deep blue eyes and blushing even more "I've got to go" she ran out of the room, practically running all the way to the Gryffindor common room. 'damn' she thought to herself 'I can't have feelings for McGonagall can I? She's a teacher, its not allowed. But I do, its not fair' Hermione thought she'd just have to try and live with it in hopes that it would eventually go away that she would find another crush. But she knew in her heart that would never happen. She was in Love with Professor Mcgonagall.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters and nor do i claim to - i just kinda bored them cos i were bored, they belong to everyones fav writer JK Rowling._

_authors note_:_ just another quick drabble, this time its from Minervas POV. since you asked so nicely i continued it alittle, i know they only short chapters, but this will change eventually as i hopefully get more creative and write more. glad you enjoyed the first part so onto the second. minervarulez x_

* * *

Chapter 2

(Minerva's POV)

"Class dismissed" I called above the noise, there was a scrapping of chairs and desks, and even more noise (if that was at all possible) as the seventh year Transfiguration class left the room.

Minerva McGonagall let out a small sigh of relief, clearing the chalk board at the front of the room 'last class of the day last class of the week' I smile to myself 'peace and quiet all weekend'.

As i turned back to face the now empty classroom , I was shocked to discover it wasn't as empty as I first thought - my breath catches in my throat, Hermione Granger was still sitting at her desk staring off into thin air.

"Miss Granger……." no reply, my voice hadn't even registered "Miss Granger?"

Hermione looked up "What? Sorry Professor"

"The class has already left"

"Sorry Professor McGonagall" Hermione blushed I noticed, as she started cramming her books into her satchel

"Is everything alright Miss Granger?" I ask, concerned about this beautiful young woman in front of me "You seem to be getting distracted an awful lot these days, it concerns me, its not like you"

"I'm fine Professor, really I am. Just got a lot of work to do" she got up and her eyes locked with my eyes for a brief moment, so much pain and emotion in those chocolate brown eyes - snap out of it Minerva - I mentally scold myself, she's your student. "I've got to go" she said before nearly knocking me over in her haste to leave the class room.

I move back to sit behind my desk. I sit there for a while with my head in my hands 'This has to stop' I think to myself, 'she's my student, and its not right' before I know where I am, its time to head for dinner, I make my way to the great hall thoughts of Hermione plague me as I walk the corridors, and I realise that I'm not going to get over this as quickly as I'd have hoped.

'I'm in love with Hermione Granger' I thought as I entered the great hall.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, they of course belong too a miss JK Rowling that we all know and love or we wouldn't be writing these tributes of sorts.

Authors notes: - this will be a Minerva / Hermione story I can assure you, but it might take me a while to get there, I'm not very good at writing Fanfic yet and I know I tend to waffle on a lot of rubbish (smiley face) but you'll just have to go with it. Oh and as I said this will eventually be a HG/MM ship story so if that ain't your thing then don't read below this little line here (Points downwards) Thanks for taking the time to read my story if you do get any further than the line, and please do review - review mine and I review yours .

Minervarulez

* * *

Chapter 3

It was the start of the Christmas holidays at Hogwarts, and strangely enough most of the older students had chosen to stay at the school this year, though this could have had something to do with the Christmas ball Professor Dumbledore had decided he was going to arrange. And as usual the female students were all giddy and excited, well all but one that is. Hermione Granger really didn't care, the chances of her getting to dance with the person she wanted was slim to none - it weren't gonna happen. As she had expected her crush hadn't disappeared, it wasn't a crush, it was love, and the more she tried to deny it the greater her feelings grew.

"Come on Hermione" Ginny said pulling her out of her dazed state "We'll have to be down for dinner soon"

"I don't want to go down" Hermione said "I want to finish this essay"

"No you just don't wanna go down cos she'll be there" Ginny said, as Hermione's best friend Hermione had confided in Ginny over her growing feelings for their head of house, and oddly enough Ginny didn't seem to mind.

"That's not true" Hermione protested

"Then put that book down and prove it" Ginny smiled folding her arms across her chest.

Hermione started to laugh "You…..you look……just like……like you mum" she laughed.

"Don't you dare, I do not" Ginny said "Now come on we're going to dinner"

"But…"

"No buts" Ginny smiled "I just wanna know something"

"Ginny what are you up to?" Hermione asked as she was pulled out the common room and into the corridor.

"Well, I've kinda been watching 'you know' just to see if there is any signs that well she feels the same" Ginny said quietly so no one else would hear them as they walked to the great hall.

"Oh Ginny you haven't" Hermione asked going slightly red.

"I have, and I think there is definitely something there you know" Ginny smiled "Not that she lets her guard slip that often but I'm getting there"

"Ginny your evil"

"I just want my best mate to be happy, is that such a crime" Ginny laughed

"I guess not, oh and speaking of wanting your best mate to be happy, when are you gonna talk to Harry?" Hermione asked

"I don't know its just complicated" she said

"Complicated, like this isn't"

"Ok you win, I promise I'll talk to him eventually, ok"

Hermione smiled and nodded as they continued the rest of the walk to the great hall.

* * *

_Thanks again hope you enjoyed it, i know its a short chapter, but most of the chapters in this fic will be, and i apologise for taking so long to update, i'll try not leave it as long next time (runs and hides)_

_Thanks again_

_Minervarulez_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, they of course belong too a miss JK Rowling that we all know and love or we wouldn't be writing these tributes of sorts. _

Authors notes: - this will be a Minerva / Hermione story I can assure you, but it might take me a while to get there, I'm not very good at writing Fanfic yet and I know I tend to waffle on a lot of rubbish (smiley face) but you'll just have to go with it. Oh and as I said this will eventually be a HG/MM ship story so if that ain't your thing then don't read below this little line here (Points downwards) Thanks for taking the time to read my story if you do get any further than the line, and please do review

Minervarulez

* * *

Chapter 4

Minerva's POV

Sitting at the head table with the rest of the remaining staff (not all of them chose to stay the holidays) I looked down at the students tables, observing the room. Not many of the younger students had stayed this year, but the older students had. That could have had something to do with the upcoming Christmas ball I thought. Albus's idea of course who else would come up with a fancy dress ball. I didn't even know what one of those was until he told us in the staff room a few nights ago - as you can imagine there were several voices of protest including my own. But well its going to go ahead anyway and the students are excited, I don't mind as much now as I have gotten used to the idea and anything to boost morale lately is a good idea, I can't help feeling that the younger students will feel left out - note to self ask Albus to think of something for the younger students. There was one condition to this dance though all students had to dress up like heroes and heroines from films by some guy called Walt Disney - who he is I don't know. The staff have to dress up like the villains. Albus recons I'd make a good Maleficent as I already have the dark robes and dark hair a thought backed up by several others. I don't want to do it but I'll go along with it - oh the joys. Albus on the other hand said he will be dressing up like captain hook that was why he chose the theme - typical.

The door to the great hall opened for what seemed like the thousandth time in the last ten, fifteen minutes - I'd lost count by this point. My gaze turned to the door, in walked young Miss Weasley, my heart skipped a beat when I saw Hermione walk in after, my gaze lingered for a little longer than it should have, I felt my cheeks flush slightly as I turned away. Damn it Minerva its not going to happen - what makes you think someone of her age will ever see anything in you, grow up and stop acting like a love sick fool. I turn back to my conversation with Albus trying my best not to let my thoughts wander.


	5. Chapter 5

__

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, they of course belong too a miss JK Rowling that we all know and love or we wouldn't be writing these tributes of sorts.

Warnings: contains Femmeslash references (i.e. female/female relationships) between HG/MM - if you don't like it then hit the back button - its as simple as that.

Authors notes: hi well i'm back sorry its taken so long but you'll be pleased to know that i've made it back to these two fics of mine and i'm currently working on the other (If You Only Knew) so i should have a new chapter up for that pretty soon :-)

thanks to all those kind reviews so far, one of the reasons i tried to get back to writing as soon as i could on my hectic time schedule

i appologise that this is only a short chapter but as i said b4 these are only snippets of thought from dif POV's thats why they are only short - it also makes them easy to update lol well enjoy i'll update again as soon as i can oh and if you do want more you know where the review button is so hit it!!! you know you want to!!

cheers guys love ya all xx

Minervarulez

* * *

Chapter 5

Ginny's POV

As we enter the great hall for dinner Mione is trying her best to look everywhere but where she really wanted. So I risk a glance for her and sure enough Professor McGonagall is glancing over in our direction - I don't know whether or not its just cos the door opened or whether its cos of Mione. I look back at Mione and link arms with her again as we head down the centre of the hall to our usual seats at the at the Gryffindor table. I can feel eyes burning into me and I know they are coming from the head table, I risk another quick glance and sure enough Professor Mcgonagall is looking down at us again with what I can only describe as a flash of jealousness in her eyes?? (what the Ginny thought - she has no reason to be jealous she knows me and Mione are only best mates - unless she thinks its turned into something different - eww no she should know that I've got a major thing for Harry?? Surely)

Ginny turned to face Hermione "Hey Mione I think Mcgonagall is jealous?" she said as she piled her plate with the food that had just appeared on the table

Hermione nearly choked on her pumpkin juice "Ginny don't be silly" she said

"No Mione I'm serious, I could feel her watching us when we entered the hall for dinner, and when we sat down I looked at the head table again and there was definitely something there" Ginny said sounding excitable

"Hey what's wrong with McGonagall?" Harry asked pointing up to the head table slightly causing Ron, Ginny and Hermione to turn and look round, and sure enough Professor Minerva McGonagall was looking towards them at the Gryffindor table with what could only be described as a furious gaze directed at Hermione and Ginny - so was she Jealous? It looked like it.

Ginny smiled up at the head table, she was right and now Hermione knew it as well - Professor Minerva McGonagall returned her feelings she was in love with Hermione too. Ginny returned to her dinner with a satisfied smile on her face, her next plan already formulating in her mind.


	6. Chapter 6

___**Disclaimer:** I still don't own any of the Harry Potter characters (much to my own sadness :-( and i know that never gonna change), they of course belong too a Miss JK Rowling that we all know and love or we wouldn't be writing these tributes of sorts. ____**Summary: **well heres the next chapter, after the revelation that there is a possiblity her feelings could be returned whats going through her mind and what seems to have peeved off McGonagall?? **Warnings:** contains Femmeslash references (i.e. female/female relationships) between HG/MM - if you don't like it then hit the back button - its as simple as that. __**Authors notes and thank you's:** Well i'm still here, can't get rid of me that easily :-) Just wanted to say thank you to all those who have reviewed so far - without you lot i wouldn't be continuing this short humourous drabble lol _

(I appologise that these are only short chapters; but as i said b4 these are only snippets of thought from different POV's thats why they are only short - it also makes them easy to update as well lol)

cheers guys love ya all xx

now on wi the chapter lol

Minervarulez

* * *

**Chapter 6**

_**Hermione's POV**_

She can't like me, that's just not…..i'm her student its not allowed – if Dumbledore knew then she's had it she'd loose her teaching job, I can't let her its just not fair. I mean I'm a student, all students have crushes on their teachers at some point in their lives thats only natural, but for that same teacher to return those feelings its …… I can't believe it... i refuse to believe it yet what if ... NO, Ginny's wrong she has to be, there is no way Professor McGonagall has romantic feelings for me. But what if she does, that brings a smile to my face as I think of the possibilities, how many ways I could try and find out if she returned my feelings oh the possibilities - THE DANCE that could be fun but she might not go so what the point in me going then? I risk a quick glance at the head table, she's in conversation with professor Dumbledore, something that she didn't look overly please with either.

"Hey Mione" Harry nudged her elbow causing her to almost end up face first in her dinner plate

"What?" was the snappish reply he got

"Um….sorry… you ok?" he asked "I didn't mean that by the way"

"Yeh I'm fine……. And its ok, no harm done" I replied turning back to the head table only to discover that Professor Minerva McGonagall had left the head table , I turned back to my meal. A few seconds later she pasted me as she walked briskly from the hall i watched her until she left the room, my face fell when she'd gone and i ate the rest of my meal in silence.

_**Minerva's POV**_

Snap out of it Minerva, your getting jealous of a teenager they are just friends STOP IT the little voice inside her head screamed. The frustration at myself and the silly irrational thoughts (well in her opinion - she didn't know that Hermione Granger Hogwarts head girl and star pupil felt the same way) was clearly written all over my face. Something that hadn't gone unnoticed by the person sitting next to me.

"Minerva?" came a concerned voice from beside me along with a gentle nudge on my arm

"What Albus" he looks a little taken aback by my abrupt and irriatble reply but I don't really care - she thought to herself.

"What's troubling you dear? Have you something on your mind?" He asked

Nosey old codger I'm thinking "No theres nothing the matter?" is my reply but I just want to be left alone with my thoughts

"If your concerned about your outfit for the dance I can help you out you know, I have a nephew who….." he never got a chance to finish his sentence before I cut in.

"I don't care about your nephew Albus and nor do I really care about the dance just now, I have other thinks on my mind and no I don't need your input" with that I stood up and made my way from the table and down the middle of the great hall and out the doors. Stupid old fool he needs to learn to keep his crooked nose out of my business.

* * *

_right now heres the important part - like it? hate it? (do you want me to continue it???) see that little light blue button just below here? hit it and review._


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, they of course belong too a miss JK Rowling that we all know and love or we wouldn't be writing these tributes of sorts._

_Authors notes: I know i know i'm sorry i haven't posted this sooner, but i misplaced my disc and only found it this morning so have spent the day editing and heres the next chapter, and i promise not to leave it too long before i post the next up, as i'm on holiday next week, so will be writing a lot more, plus the new film, and the upcomming final book have inspired me to get my butt in gear again._

_this is a MM/HG story so if that ain't your thing then don't read any further._

_Thanks for taking the time to read my story if you do get any further than the line, and please do review - review mine and I review yours ._

_Minervarulez xx_

* * *

Chapter 7

Hermione and Ginny -

It was a week into the Christmas holidays and it was Christmas eve - tonight was the dance and all the dorm rooms were a buzz with excitement. Well all except one - Hermione Granger was pacing back and forward across the floor of her room her dress lay on the bed. There was a knock on the door, Hermione jumped slightly and looked towards the door, there was another knock. This was enough to pull Hermione out of the daze she had found herself in and she went and answered the door.

"Oh Ginny Hi" Hermione said Ginny was already ready for the dance and was less than amused to find that Hermione was not.

"What on Earth are you doing?" Ginny asked, "Why aren't you ready?"

"I didn't know where to start Gin, i don't know if i can go through with this" Hermione said

"Don't worry Mione, my plan is fool proof" Ginny said "That is if you'd hurry up and get dressed so i can do your hair"

Hermione nodded, still in her own slight daydream she lifted the dress from the bed and headed into the bathroom.

The staffroom -

"Albus i simply can't go into the great hall looking like this, its ridiculous" Minerva said looking in the mirror on the wall of the staff room

"Don't worry Minerva dear, its only a little fun to boost everyones moods at this fearful time" He smiled "I'm sure she won't mind at all" he whispered in her ear causing her to snap her head round to look at him

"Whats that supposed to mean Albus" Minerva asked

"You know what it means Minerva, and she is no longer a child so you shouldn't feel guilty about your feelings towards her, but she is your student, so I'd advise you to exercise caution." He smiled before moving off to talk to Professor Flitwick who was dressed up as one of the dwarfs from Snow White, leaving Minerva to stare after him with an dumbfounded expression on her face.

Hermione and Ginny -

Ginny sat impatiently on the end of Hermione's bed "Oh come on Hermione" she called sounding like her mother

"I'll only be a few minutes, besides we have plenty of time" Hermione said

"Yes but the others are waiting on us and i said to Luna she could come with us, she'll be waiting in the entrance hall dressed as Cinderella, and you know how much the other students pick on her" Ginny called pleadingly.

"Oh ok" came Hermione's reply as she came out of the bathroom. Ginny's dress was pretty but it was nothing compared to Hermione's (Ginny was dressed in blue form fitting gown that sparkles when she moved, her hair pinned back off her face by simple clips that sparkled the same as her dress – she was trying to be Ariel) it was a take on Esmeralda, and it suited her. White off the shoulder bodice with a blue flowing dress skirt.

"Come on we have to do your hair and make up and then we'll be set, they boys are waiting in the common room" Ginny said as Hermione sat in front of her mirror and Ginny started to do her hair, coloring it darker and wrapping a red ribbon in her hair as Hermione did her make up, it didn't take them too long at all.

They met Ron, Harry and Neville in the common room before they went to meet Luna in the entrance hall.

The Staffroom

"Right everyone its about time we head down to the Great Hall, i have just been informed by Dobby that the elves have finished setting up so we can now head down, and i'm sure many of the students will be waiting in the entrance hall" Albus said "Oh and Minerva Cheer up its only a few hours" she smiled which earned him a glare From Minerva.

"On Minnie do lighten up, its just harmless fun" Rolanda Hooch smiled as she passed her dressed as Peter Pan, followed by the rest of the staff.

"Your not the only one who thinks this is a ridiculous idea Professor" it was Snape who spoke this time, he was dressed as Ichabod Crane from Sleepy Hollow, he didn't look overly impressed about it either as they made their way down to the great hall.

---------------

As the doors to the Great Hall opened you could see it had been transformed into a huge ball room, small circular tables were situated all around the outsides of the room with a stage at the head of the hall, the staff table in front of it for now.

The students flooded into the great hall after their professors and quickly found seats, as Albus stood up from the head table. "Welcome Students to what promises to be a fun and eventful night, maybe even life changing" he said with a smirk "I trust your all hungry, so I'll not keep you from your meal any longer, and after the meal the entertainment will begin, i wish you all a fun evening and a very Merry Christmas eve" with a clap of his hands the food appeared on the tables and everyone began to eat.

Ginny noticed once again that Professor McGonagall was scanning the room for someone, and once that someone had been found she returned to her meal. Ginny smiled and looked at Hermione who was also scanning the head table. "Hermione relax and go with the flow, we're all going to help with this, cause we know its the only thing that will make you happy, right guys" there was smiles and nods from around the table

"Thank you" Hermione smiled , with Ginny, Luna, Harry, Ron and Neville her five best friends so understanding a willing to help her, she felt as thought nothing could go wrong tonight and that this would be the best Christmas ever.


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, they of course belong too a miss JK Rowling that we all know and love or we wouldn't be writing these tributes of sorts._

_Authors notes : I'm sorry if i seem to have confused a few of you, but as i remember from chapter 4 i mention Minerva dressing up as Maleficent – the witch from sleeping Beauty. This is of course the costume i eventually went with and i did intend on mentioning it in the previous chapter (my bad :-( got bit carried away and missed bits)_

_Anyhow on with the fic hope you enjoy._

_Minervarulez xx_

* * *

Chapter 8

"Hermione stop it, you keep doing that none of this will work" Ginny scolded, Hermione was again looking up at the head table, and again at none other than Minerva McGonagall

"I'm sorry Ginny, i can't help it, shes just so bea..." Hermione started to reply

"Please do not finish that sentence" Ron said "That's something i don't need to hear, especially when she is dressed like that" he laughed earning him a hard slap from his sister Ginny. "Oi Gin, that hurt"

The five of them started laughing at him and he wasn't best amused, "Look if your wanting me to help with this, making McGonagall jealous thing then i suggest you stop laughing"

"Come on Ron lighten up" Harry smiled "Its only a little harmless fun"

"You want Hermione to be happy don't you" Luna said quietly,(even though she was dressed up she still had her radish earrings in)

"Your right, I'm sorry" he said trying not to laugh

Minerva sat scanning the room from the head table, dinner was nearly over with, and then it would be the rest of the night she was dreading, watching Hermione with all her friends, having fun, laughing and maybe even... Minerva stopped herself before she made herself more upset than she already was.

"Hey McGonagall" Minerva turned her head to find Rolanda Hooch trying to get her attention

"What is it?" Minerva asked sounding slightly irritated.

"What is the matter with you recently?, you seem to be down a lot lately and the rest of the time your acting like a love sick teenager" she said

"Oh do shut up Hooch, whats it to you" Minerva replied

Rolanda stood up and made her way two chairs up to where Minerva was sat, "Cos despite what many may think Minerva, i do consider you a friend, as do many of the staff and we are concerned" she said "Your behavior recently has been erratic and not like you"

"Our dear Minerva here has fallen for someone she feels she should not have, someone she thinks who could not possibly feel the same way, but from what i have seen so far over the last few months i do think that this person does in fact feel the same way but like Minerva is worried about showing it" Albus smiled now standing behind the two women (one who was dressed as peter pan, the other as Maleficent)

"Who is it Albus?" Rolanda asked

"Ah now that is not for me to say" he replied

"Oh for goodness sake woman, are you blind" Severus snapped "Its the bloody granger girl" Minerva slapped him hard on the arm "What was that for?"

"You and your bloody big mouth" Minerva said

"Is it really, oh you are a dark horse" Rolanda smiled "What are you going to do about it then?"

"Nothing, I'm just going to sit her and wallow in self pity" Minerva replied "She is a student, and i will not pursue it"

"Oh no dear you can't do that, come on its Christmas, make it a happy one for a change" Rolanda smiled "You can't just sit here and wallow, when your chance far being happy is out there flirting with her friends"

"Whats going on?" Flitwick had joined the group that had now gathered at the head table.

"We are going to help Minnie here get the girl of her dreams" Rolanda laughed

Flitwick just looked a little confused, but agreed to go along with it anyway.

"As Headmaster of this school, i should put a stop to this, but as its Christmas and if a recall correctly, Hermione's use of a Time Turner has made her older the her fellow class members, and i guess that makes her of age. So the idea is to separate Hermione from her friends, in order to get her alone with Minerva" Albus smiled

"I wonder what thats about?" Neville said looking up and the head table and referring to the group of teachers who had now gathered in the middle of the staff table.

"They must be getting ready to introduce the band and stuff" Ron said, and as if on queue Dumbledore called for silence once again.

"Can i please have everyones attention", he said now standing in front of the staff table "I trust you all enjoyed your meal, now i won't keep you much longer for I'm sure your all eager for the rest of the evenings festivities to begin. Now for this night only i am dropping the staff and student ranks, we are all equals and will treat each other as such. Now will you please join me in welcoming our entertainment for this evening" Just as he said that all the tables disappeared and the Weird Sisters took to the stage. Within minutes, students were up and dancing.

"Albus you can't be serious" Minerva asked "You cannot let them do this"

"Min my dear i want you to be happy, but please be cautious around the other students, if you wish though you can take that hat off your head" he replied before joining the rest of the staff and students already up and enjoying themselves.

Minerva took the head piece off, letting her long dark hair flow freely, feeling slightly relieved she made her way down to join Albus, who had requested the first dance.

"Did you hear that, he's dropped ranks, hey Mione, you should have no problem now, you can't get into trouble once the nights over" Ron said

"Is this a seal of approval from you Ron, now there's a first" Hermione said

"Yeh well, you'll be happy and thats the main thing" he said taking her hand as they all went to the middle of the room, the six of them making sure that they were in Minerva's line of sight at all times as they took it in turns dancing with Hermione closely and flirtatiously. Hermione even though she felt uncomfortable with it, did not let it show, for every so often she risked a glance at her beloved professor and could tell she was getting increasingly annoyed with these goings on and would only be a matter of time before she gave in.

"Just go and ask her to dance, don't let them rile you" Rolanda smirked, standing beside Minerva "They are only doing it to make you jealous, they want to see how far they can push you before you act"

"Yes well, what ever they are trying to do its working, i won't be able to stand it much longer" Minerva said

"Ooo as entertaining as the results of that be, put us and yourself out of our Misery, because so help me Minerva if we have to put up with your moods any longer" Rolanda said

"Now now ladies, play nicely" Severus said joining them "However i do agree" he said nudging Minerva closer to Hermione.

"Stop it Severus" Minerva said but this only caused him to shove her forward more forcefully

Minerva scowled at him but decided to let it drop as she approached the young woman she had admired and craved for longer than she cared to admit.

* * *

_Well...let me know what you think by dropping me a review the more reviews i get the more likely i am to come back to a fic lol evil isn't it. But i love you all really_

_Minervarulez x_


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: see the first few chapters, cow well it kinda still applies._

_Authors notes: Well this i think is gonna be the final chapter on this one, i hope its the ending you all hoped for. And i must admit i was going to be really evil with it and finish chapter nine after the first paragraph, but i had a change of heart._

_Hope you enjoy it, and as always reviews are greatly appreciated._

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Minerva looked back over her shoulder at the rest of the staff, giving Severus the slightest of scowls. They were all smiling slightly and making ushering gestures with their arms. She had no clue of how to act now, she knew what her heart wanted her to do, but that strict intellectual mind of hers was telling her otherwise. But well as she was so frequently reminded, you only live once. Gathering all her courage she walked through the crowd of students, weaving her way through the dancing couples she reached her destination. As she reached her hand towards the handle of the door to the great hall, she was about to turn the handle when she felt a hand grab her shoulder and pull her back.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_(this is where i had my change of heart was just gonna post the first bit and leave it for a few days, but i just couldn't do it)_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Where do you think you are going McGonagall" It was Severus

Minerva turned round to face him "I can't do it Severus I just can't" she replied

He raised an eyebrow at her "At what prey tell makes you think that, My my has your Gryffindor bravery escaped you, what will your charges think if they were to find out"

"Severus you know it's not as simple as that, its not just my feelings that are at stake here" Minerva said

"Come with me" he said simply, without even asking he pulled her away from the door and onto the dance floor. Dragging her away from making a terrible mistake they both knew she would regret instantly if she had gone through with it.

"Look at them" he whispered in her ear as he pulled her close as they danced, every move he made with her took her closer to where Hermione and her friend were. "What do you see?" he asked

"Severus this is ridiculous" she said

"Why?" he curved his lips slightly, which gave the impression he was smiling "What do you see?" he asked again

"I……I don't know………" she watched the small group as she danced with Severus, Harry was twirling Ginny around, she was beaming at him adoringly, Ron was dancing with Luna, even though his eyes were fixed on Lavender Brown, and hers on Neville the two of them were sharing a joke, they were laughing. Neville was dancing with Hermione even though both of them were trying to make a convincing display it was clear that Neville's longing lay clearly on Luna, wile Hermione, well she didn't want to get her hopes up.

"Well McGonagall, it's really not that hard what is it you're seeing?" he asked moving her ever so closer.

"Severus….." she wanted to say how silly this was yet again but the irritated expression on his face stopped her "Fine, in the case of Harry and Ginny, love and happiness. Ron with Luna, Hermione with Neville, friendship and a mutual respect and maybe the slight longing to be with another"

Severus rolled his eyes, "That wasn't what I meant look again"

She did as she was asked, this time when she looked over at them, she was closer than she was the first time. She was gazing at the look on Hermione's face, a look of sadness and longing as she looked across at herself dancing with Severus.

"Now do you see what I see?" he asked taking her a little closer "She maybe having fun but those aren't the arms she wants to be in, she keeps looking at you with that same expression, and has been doing so all night, its the same look she has worn for months now, everytime her eyes rest on you. Now we could all see it, why couldn't you, why did you try and run?"

"I …….Severus ………I was scared"

"What off?" he asked

"Rejection, being laughed at, that this is all some twisted joke at the expense of my heart" she said tears starting to form in her eyes

He took a handkerchief from his jacket pocket as they continued to dance and handed it to her "Do you honestly believe that's going to happen, ignore your head and listen to your heart"

Minerva shook her head. She laughed a little. "You know, the more time you spend talking with Albus, the more you sound like him. You're just a big softy aren't you"

"Don't you dare go repeating it." He said but he gave her a smile. "Now are you going to do what your heart wants you to do and make both of you happy or are you going to listen to that silly head of yours and live in misery for the rest of your life like me?"

"I'm going to do it, I need to know" she said

"Good" he said "Now go get her" he said twirling her under his arm and letting go of her hand. When she stopped spinning, she found that standing right in front of her was Hermione and Neville, and Severus Snape had made his exit towards the back of the room, his good deed done for this Christmas.

Ginny smiled and gave Severus Snape a nod, after their conversation this morning he was her last hope at helping Hermione, she'd asked him to stop Minerva if she had decided to run, and he had lived up to his promise, and for that she was thankful.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Minerva took a deep breath and tapped Neville on the shoulder.

"Hi Professor" Neville said "Oh sorry i mean, Hi Minerva" he was dancing with Hermione.

"Mind if I cut in Neville?" she asked

Neville looked at Hermione, and gave her a cheeky wink "Oh I'm sure I could allow that, if its ok with the lady"

"Just bloody move Neville before I hex you into next Tuesday" Minerva said, and Neville quickly backed off and went to join the others as Hermione moved into Minerva arms.

"That wasn't nice Minerva, he was only being a gentleman" Hermione said smiling at her as they moved to the music.

"I'm through being nice this evening" Minerva said standing closely to her, "I have watched you from afar all evening, and I think we need to talk"

"What about?" Hermione teased taking Minerva's hand in her own

"Not here Miss Gr... Hermione" Minerva said pulling her towards the door to the entrance hall "I suppose you think you were being clever with that little display in there do you?" Minerva asked once they were in the empty entrance hall she had decided to go for the stern professor approach to start with, she didn't want to breakdown – well not yet anyway.

"I'm sorry Pro... Minerva I don't know what your talking about" Hermione tried to suppress a smile "I was merely having fun with my friends"

"Have you any idea how hard it was for me to watch" Minerva replied quickly heading off up the stairs in the direction of her classroom giving Hermione no option other than to follow if this conversation was to continue.

"Watch what? Your students having fun?" Hermione asked hiding the smallest of smirks.

Minerva didn't answer her she simply opened the door to her classroom and waited for Hermione to go inside before following her in.

"Are you going to answer me?" Hermione asked her hands resting on her hips

"I found it difficult watching something I could not have" Minerva replied as she opened yet another door and headed into her office and again through another into her private rooms. She walked over to the window and listened to Hermione's footsteps on the wooden floors as she drew closer to her once more.

Hermione watched her, noticing the look of sadness that crossed her face "Minerva" she said quietly but received no answer "Minerva" she tried again but still no answer "Professor" Hermione sighed she wasn't going to let her guard down easily she thought.

Minerva looked at her she was standing a little too close for Minerva own comfort levels, she could just make out the faint smell of Hermione's perfume.

Hermione took Minerva's hand in her own and looked into her deep emerald coloured eyes "What did you think you could not have?" she asked

As hard as Minerva tried she could not take her eyes from Hermione's big brown ones "I...I don't know ...I don't know how to answer that Miss...Hermione"

"I shall answer it for you then?" Hermione asked she didn't wait for an answer before she stepped closer to Minerva, wetting her lips a little a she got nearer. Hermione smiled when she noticed Minerva sharp intake of breath as she watched her, not taking her eyes from Hermione's lips "You can have what ever pleases you"

Minerva watched for what seemed to be an eternity before Hermione's lips finally reached her's.

Minerva whimpered slightly at the feel of Hermione's soft lips pressing lightly against her own, as the kiss deepened she raised her hand to rest at the back of Hermione's neck in attempt to bring her closer than she already was. It was only that annoying need to breathe that caused the two to part at the mouth. Minerva rested her head against Hermione's and sighed.

"Hermione, we really shouldn't be doing this" she said, she could almost sense the disappointment coming from the young woman before her the minute she said this but she hadn't finished "But I can't deny my heart any longer, I've tortured myself long enough and I can't standing being apart from you any longer"

Hermione let out the breath she didn't realise she was holding and gave Minerva the biggest smile she had ever seen, Minerva couldn't help but return it as she pulled Hermione into her arms.

"Are you sure about this Hermione, please tell me now as I don't think my heart could take it if you were to suddenly change your mind tomorrow" Minerva whispered in her ear.

Hermione pulled away slightly and looked into Minerva's eyes "I can't pretend that this is going to be easy, we'll need to be careful and no doubt there will be times when we will wonder what we've started." She smiled "but I love you and I've never been more sure of anything in my life."

"Oh Hermione, have you any idea how happy you have just made a silly old fool like me?" Minerva beamed

"Yes I do, but your not silly, old or a fool. You're the most beautiful intelligent witch of your age and I think I've fallen in love with you Minerva McGonagall" Hermione smiled and captured Minerva's lips with her own once more

"I love you too Hermione" Minerva smiled, this was the happiest she could remember being in all her life, and she didn't want it to end, but it didn't need to end yet. "Lets move it slowly though Hermione"

Hermione nodded "Can I stay here tonight, I don't want to leave just yet"

"I couldn't think of anything that would please me more" Minerva smiled as she led Hermione to her bed chamber "Just remind me in the morning to send Severus a thank you note I the morning" she smiled

Hermione gave her a bewildered look which Minerva found utterly irresistible she smiled "It's nothing, I just owe im a thank you"

Hermione smiled – this was most definitely the best Christmas she'd had for as long as she could remember.

XXXXXXXXXX

The following morning Severus Snape woke up growling at the angry sun that shone through the drapes in his rooms, 'Damn the morning sun' he thought as he pulled his dressing gown on and padded into his living room. As he did so, his fire began to flicker and on the mantle piece was an envelope. Strange he thought as he picked it up. He opened it and what he read brought a smile to his lips.

_Severus_

_I owe you more than you care to imagine_

_Thank you_

_Merry Christmas_

_Minerva _

_P.S. Hermione says hi._

He folded the piece of parchment back up and placed it back on the mantle. "Merry Christmas Minerva" he smiled and he went about his usual Christmas day routine which didn't really differ from the one he followed every other day of the year.

* * *

_Well there you have it, a happy ending :-)_

_hope you enjoyed this fic._

_need to think of some ideas for a new one now lol_

_Minervarulez_

_xxx_


End file.
